ShadowBoxer
by Resentment
Summary: What's love got to do with it? Apparently nothing, or so she thought.


Disclaimer: The song Shadowboxer is by Fiona Apple, and all the character's and settings in this story are based on J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter Series.

Author's Note: Yes, it is a Ginny/Draco fanfic about walking around Hogwarts late at night and love, so over used, I know, but I kinda like the setting, you know?

* * *

ShadowBoxer

Ginny Weasley was a bit upset as she left the Gryffindor tower that night in her pajamas, and a cloak she had grabbed as an after thought. She had been itching for hours now to take a stroll around the halls so she could clear her head of thoughts, especially the ones of him. Though, she was sure that these particular halls were not going to be any help to that.

It was night's like these, she long ago found herself meeting up with one Draco Malfoy. It had started off as a game to her. Tease Malfoy till he was blue, and then skip back to Gryffindor Tower without a care in the world. She knew he was using her, so why couldn't she do him the same favor in return? It was one game she was soon to lose to as she found herself being left restless and in need of his touch.

Then, one night, after many weeks of their secret meetings, Ginny found herself half dressed on top of a desk with him, when an upset and very angered Pansy Parkinson walked in and found them. Ginny wasn't sure what happened next, as she had grabbed her shirt and ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Only to find out the next day, that Pansy and Draco had gotten back together, and her games with him were over. It wasn't till he sent her a note the next day, that Ginny truly got over him. A note that said,

"G,

As fun as it was,

we can't be meeting anymore.

Pansy and I have gotten back together.

And she has forbid me to see you.

Friends?

-D"

Friends, ha.

_Once my lover, now my friend.  
What a cruel thing to pretend._

_What a cunning way to condescend.  
Once my lover, now my friend._

Ginny was all too happy to let these thoughts go as she rounded the corner of the third floor with a sigh. She knew it was coming, the one day that he would drop her on her ass. She only wished she had known so she could have done something other then run out of the room like a silly girl.

Today was not helping her either. She had a little bit of a fight with her brother over the "boys" she had dated, and she had blurted that he wouldn't be so worried about her if he'd go and snog Hermione already. Which she had thought was very true, but seeing as Harry, Hermione, and about half of Gryffindor had been in the room during this fight, she deemed her timing inappropriate.

Ginny stopped in thought suddenly, as she could have sworn she heard foot steps somewhere in the distance. She listened for a little bit, but when nothing else was heard, she kept going forward. She had moved no more then two steps when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and then it disappeared just as suddenly. She wasn't sure why, but the hand had made her feel a little dizzy. Gin guessed that it wasn't a teacher or they would have spoken up by now. She turned slowly around, only hoping that it wasn't whom she thought it was.

"Draco!" She shouted. Only collapsing a hand over her mouth after she had done it. She stopped and listened for a second to see if anyone had heard her. She couldn't help, but watch him as he did the same and then began to pull her into a classroom right behind her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered as he closed the door behind him and cast a silencing charm on the door. She got an eerie feeling being in the room with him, alone, and not clothed very well.

_  
Oh, you creep up like the clouds.  
And you set my soul to ease.  
Then you let your love abound.  
And you bring me to my knees._

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked as he turned to face her. Ginny crossed her arms over her chest with a smug look before answering.

"I should ask you the same question." He moved from the door toward a desk and sat on top of it looking straight at her. "I mean, it's not like you have prefects' duties at," she looked down at her watch and then back up at him again. "One thirty in the bloody morning!"

"I was out for a stroll." He said with a glint in his eyes. "I had some thinking to do."

"Yeah, you and the rest of the world." Ginny mumbled and headed for the door to leave. The closeness they were sharing was more then Ginny could take at this point. He was just sitting there, looking casual and handsome, while she stood in her pajamas. She could only imagine how crazy she looked, or how messy her hair was, and he wasn't saying a word.

"And you?" he asked giving her a questioning look and stopping her in her tracks. Okay, so he was saying something, but not about how she appeared. She shrugged her shoulders at him.

"The same. Why?" She asked while turning to face him, she didn't see or hear him get up from the desk, but some how he was standing right behind her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Need something?" she asked, but regretted it instantly.

"Yes," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her. Ginny found herself instantly giving into him like she once use to under familiar circumstances, but stopped as soon as the thought of what she was doing played in her head.

_  
Oh, its evil, babe, the way you let your grace enrapture me.  
When, well, you know, Id be insane -  
To ever let that dirty game recapture me.  
You made me a shadowboxer, baby.  
I wanna be ready for what you do.  
I been swinging all around me.  
cause I don't know when you're gonna make your move.  
_

"Stop," Ginny blurted as she pushed Draco off of her.

"What?" he asked in a tone that clearly showed how much he didn't want to stop right now. Ginny didn't care, however, as she wiped furiously at her lips.

"Ugh, what do you mean 'what'? Has Pansy not been loyal lately so you decided that a little revenge will have her coming back to you or something? Why in the bloody hell would I want to kiss you?" Ginny shuddered at the thought and stepped back even further away from him.

_  
Oh, your gaze is dangerous.  
And you fill your space so sweet.  
If I let you get too close,  
You'll set your spell on me._

"You didn't seem to mind two weeks ago when we did this nearly every night." He spat back and crossed his arms. It didn't even affect Ginny as she laughed at him, making him eye her suspiciously.

"I'm not a prat, Draco. I knew you were using me the whole time to make Pansy jealous. I just . . . didn't care." Draco looked a bit stunned at her words, and Ginny smiled. She could tell he wasn't as shocked as she thought he would be, but was pleased with herself none-the-less.

Draco laughed.

_  
So, darlin, I just wanna say.  
Just in case I don't come through.  
I was on to every play.  
I just wanted you.  
_

"You still want me." He mumbled and moved closer to her, pinning her to the door behind her. His eyes shined with temptation, and Ginny couldn't help but shudder again.

"No," Ginny answered back, but her voice stuttered and she didn't sound too convincing.

"Then, why play the game in the first place, if you didn't?" he asked as he leaned down to her neck and started planting kisses up and down her collarbone.

"Because, at one point, I thought I could change your mind, but apparently I failed." She couldn't believe that she was telling him this as he touched her. She had already told herself many times before that she wouldn't let him do this again, but here she was, and she wasn't stopping him.

_  
But, oh, it's so evil, my love,  
The way you've no reverence to my concern.  
So, I'll be sure to stay wary of you, love,  
To save the pain of once my flame and twice my burn.  
You made me a shadowboxer, baby.  
I wanna be ready for what you do.  
I been swinging all around me.  
cause I don't know when you're gonna make your move._

"But you haven't," Draco murmured through his kisses. He then planted one on her lips and smirked at her. Ginny couldn't understand what he meant, but she didn't have to ask as he soon explained.

"Pansy and I are no longer a couple." He said as he continued to tease the skin on her neck. "Because I couldn't keep someone else out of my mind." He confessed and the two found themselves once again on top of one the desks, only this time there was no intrusion.


End file.
